


Starlight in Erebor

by Meneth221b



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: Imagine everyone survived the battle of five armies. Tauriel comes to visit her beloved.I had this overwhelming urge to complete the tale of Kili and Tauriel and had to write it down. This was written a long time ago. Don't judge me. Thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

Kili shut the door of his chamber behind him and started making his way to the breakfast table. He wore his best. She was coming today. His palms were sweating nervously. He remembered the last time he had seen her, almost six months ago, and blushed at the memory. After the battle of the five armies, Tauriel had stayed at Laketown for a month to help it recover. Kili almost met her every day, after taking time off rebuilding Erebor. They did not spend much time together but met for dinner each night. Tauriel suggested Legolas to leave with his father but he stayed. Fili and the other dwarves were happy and excited about Kili finding his love. Thorin though was stubborn and silent about the matter. At the end of the month, she left with the Mirkwood prince but not before bending down and kissing Kili to which he blushed and kissed back. In Mirkwood, to Legolas’ surprise, King Thranduil seemed softer than before. Tauriel was asked to resume to the position of the head of the Guard which she gladly accepted. She and Kili would frequently exchange letters. The dwarves residing in the Blue Mountains returned along with Dis, the princes’ mother- another reason he was nervous. Tauriel was going to meet Dis for the first time.  
He reached the hall to see Dis, Balin and Thorin talking at the end of the table. The elves were coming to Erebor to carry out certain trade negotiations. As she was the head of the guard, Tauriel was not to be included in the meeting between the diplomats of Erebor and Mirkwood. She was visiting only for Kili. Most people knew of their courtship. Some old dwarves frowned upon it but Kili couldn’t care less. He turned to see Fili beaming at him. They exchanged greetings and Kili sat next to him. He tried to stop smiling but couldn’t. Any minute now… Restless, he asked Fili, “Brother, did anyone come asking for me?”  
“No. was someone supposed to?” he asked, smiling playfully.  
“Laddie, you must stop looking at the gates this much,” commented Bofur from across the table. “You are making it too obvious.” Others at the table laughed except Thorin. Balin and Dis smiled at Kili, then continued talking to Thorin. Kili bit his lip in embarrassment.  
After breakfast, the princes went around the halls of Erebor helping the dwarves settle in their home which was once snatched from them. Kili was helping an old dwarven lady carry a huge basket when he heard Fili’s voice from somewhere far. “Kili! They’re here!” the basket almost fell from his hands when he heard the news. He looked up at the dwarven lady, his eyes gleaming with happiness. He sprinted over to where the basket was supposed to be kept, put it down and looked at the lady, beaming.  
“She’s here!” he yelled before running off in the direction of the gates. He met Fili half way and jumped up in excitement. He tried getting some words out but didn’t. Instead, he resumed to running now followed by his elder brother. He slowed down as he saw the huge gates of Erebor open revealing the Mirkwood generals, ministers and the prince riding their horses. His eyes searched for her until they landed on the brown horse and its mistress. She looked ahead, her eyes looking around for a particular dwarf. Kili eyed her movements, not particularly interested in the words exchanged by Legolas and Balin. Everything except her was a blur to him. He saw her dismount her horse and brush her robes. The sun made her long red hair look like it was gleaming. Her eyes restlessly looked around as her slender form walked ahead and stood next to one of the elves. Kili ran upto the front of the gates and stood somewhere around Balin. Tauriel sighed at the sight of her love and gave him a warm smile. Kili, without thinking, walked ahead and stood in front of her. It caught a few elves and the dwarves off guard when he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. She blushed. He looked up at her and said, “Would you mind me showing you around, m’lady?”  
“Not at all” she replied looking in his brown eyes with love. He led her away from the gates where everyone observed this spectacle in silence and only Fili and Balin were smiling. They let the moment pass before Balin led the way inside for the elves.  
As soon as Kili and Tauriel exited the halls and slipped into a deserted passageway, Tauriel dropped to her knees and pulled Kili into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. She breathed in his scent. “I missed you so much, meleth nin.” Kili lovingly stroked her auburn hair.  
“I missed you too, amralime” she smiled at the word. They broke the embrace and before she knew, Kili’s lips were on hers. She ran her thumb across his stubble as their lips moved in sync. Out of breath, they broke the kiss. Tauriel stood up.  
“What do you have planned for the day, Prince Kili?” she asked, holding his hand, a smile plastered on her face.  
“I’ve so much planned but first let me show you to your room, Tauriel.”  
***  
Kili showed Tauriel to her room and left her to rest. He then sat patiently in the waiting room outside the throne room where the elves and dwarves were having a meeting. After a long while, Fili came up to him and said, “The meeting’s over. Everything went well.” He paused before saying, “He’ll be out any moment” Kili nodded nervously. They saw Legolas, Balin and some others come out of the throne room. After 15 minutes or so, Fili led Kili to Legolas’ chamber. Fili left him in the passageway but not before nodding and wishing him good luck. Kili knocked on the door which was opened by the prince after a while. Legolas was a bit surprised to find Kili at his door.  
“Prince Kili”  
“Prince Legolas”


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Kili and Tauriel sat in his chamber, talking. Kili was more nervous than Tauriel about Dis meeting her.  
“Kili, I’m sure it’ll go fine,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I hope it does,” he replied tensely. Seeing his tense face she thought of cheering him up. She insisted on him telling her one of his childhood stories. Engrossed in a prank pulled by Fili and Kili, they almost didn’t hear the firm knock on the door. Kili opened the door to Fili, Dis and… Thorin. Now Tauriel was nervous.  
They proceeded to the seating area. Fili and Kili sat next to each other. Opposite of them, sat Tauriel, Dis and Thorin. It seemed Dis had forcefully dragged him here. “You’re as beautiful as Kili claimed you to be” she said.  
“Kili does have a habit of exaggerating things” replied Tauriel, blushing.  
“I’m sorry about your parents” dis said, giving her a small smile. She took Tauriel’s hand in hers. It had been centuries since she had felt a mother’s touch. She bit her lip at the vague memory of her parents which she couldn’t get rid of.  
She looked at Dis and muttered, “Thank you, Lady Dis”. She didn’t want to let go off her hand but she did.  
To defuse the tension, Dis chuckled and said, “Kili’s told me so much about you.”  
“I hope all good things” Tauriel replied,  
“Oh yes. I must thank you for saving my son’s life, seeing he always needs help with that.”  
“Ma!” Kili snapped, frowning to which everyone laughed, even Thorin smiled.  
******  
Kili looked in the mirror and adjusted his vest. He put on his coat. It was a formal dinner between the elves and dwarves. I’m early, he thought. I’ll go check on Tauriel.  
He knocked on the door of Tauriel’s chamber. Tauriel opened the door just a wee bit so that Kili could only see her face. Her eyes timidly looked down at her dwarf. “Kili?”  
Seeing her anxious face, his eyebrows furrowed. “My love, what is it?” he asked, concerned. “Is there a problem?” Tauriel thought for a moment before opening the door and letting him in. closing the door, he walked into the room and looked to his right where she stood in front of a mirror. His jaw dropped at the sight. She stood there, fidgeting with a beautiful elven dress she was wearing. It was a gorgeous midnight blue gown with detailed silver embroidery. It flowed perfectly around her, complementing her curves, her hair and her height. She looked down and fidgeted with the sleeves. Kili’s breath hitched as he looked at her in awe.  
“I wanted to wear my regular robes but the king insisted on packing something… formal” she explained. “Kili, what is it?” She asked, looking at his stunned face.  
“Tauriel… I have never seen anyone so beautiful… how did I get this lucky?”  
“Kili, stop that…” she mumbled. She turned away, blushing profusely. She turned to the mirror as Kili sat on the bed, eyes on her every movement. She brushed her hair, humming.  
“May I?” Kili asked. Tauriel looked at him her eyebrows raised in confusion. “May I braid your hair?” Tauriel, knowing what that meant, smiled and walked up to him. She sat on the floor, her back facing him.  
“Go on”. He nodded, excited. He felt his pockets for the courting beads until he found them. He tied two intricate dwarvish braids with the beads in them, behind her elf ears. When he was done, Tauriel stood in front of the mirror admiring them. She twirled once and Kili admired the way her hair would flow as she twirled. “Kili,” she walked to him. He excitedly stood up on the edge of her bed now taller than the she-elf.  
“M’ lad-?” he was interrupted by a kiss. Although surprised by it, he quickly responded. An unnamed warmth spread through his body as Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers played with his dark hair. One hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, he lightly brushed her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. She parted her lips and let their tongues meet. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Out of breath, Tauriel broke the kiss, smiling, but was near enough so that their foreheads touched. He smiled and winked playfully.  
“I think we should join the others in the dining hall,” she said, biting her lip.  
Kili nodded and jumped down. He reached the door and opened it for her and bowed, “After you.”  
******  
Tauriel was escorted to the dining hall by Kili. Everyone’s gazes turned to her. Kili beamed, feeling lucky to have this stunning she elf as his. He politely pulled her chair for her and then sat on his own.  
At dinner, to Tauriel’s surprise, everyone noticed the courting beads. Thorin coughed awkwardly but was nudged by a smiling Dis. Fili patted Kili’s back. Legolas noticed them but chose not to react.  
After dinner, Kili noticeably tensed up. As Tauriel busied herself talking to Fili about her experiences as the captain of the guard, Kili approached her. “Tauriel…” Fili glanced at Kili and coughed, excusing himself. Tauriel smiled at her lover. “Can you come with me? I want to show you something.” She could sense the nervousness but shrugged it off and agreed. Kili took her hand and led her out of the dining hall and up a staircase which was continued by another one and another one.  
“Kili, where are you taking me?” she asked as she stepped in the almost dark hallway.  
“We are almost there, love” Tauriel nodded and followed. He abruptly stopped and turned to his left. The door spilled silvery light. Kili led her in. He turned back to her to see her jaw drop. It was a garden with two fountains and a stretch of soft grass under their feet. Pretty creepers decorated the garden with pastel coloured flowers. The scene was more breath-taking because of the million stars that shone upon them and the sweet breeze that filled the air along with it. “All for you,” he said.  
“Kili, this is most beautiful,” Tauriel said, her eyes sparkling. She slipped out from her shoes and felt the soft grass against her soles.  
“Like you” he said, barely audible. He followed her to a bench and sat next to her. She was gazing at the moon with a smile on her face as she absentmindedly twirled her braids between her fingers. “When do you leave, Tauriel?”  
“Tomorrow,” she said, with a small frown. “I’ll try to visit as much as I can, meleth nin”  
“No, love. Stay a little longer,” he protested to which Tauriel chuckled. She bent down and silenced him with a kiss.  
“My king awaits me.”  
“I’ll fight him so that you can stay longer” she laughed at his statement. He knew too well what made her smile.  
“I love you, Kili” she said, looking at the stars as her fingers felt the courting beads.  
“Tauriel,” he cleared his throat. She looked at Kili to see him standing on the bench, nervously looking at his feet.  
“Yes?”  
“Amralime, I’ve missed you so much these six months. Not one day has passed without me thinking of you. And I know I have been on your mind too. The moment I saw you at Ravenhill, I knew you were My One. You’re so beautiful, strong and so generous. Tauriel, the daughter of Mirkwood, will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Kili bent down on one knee and held out a ring. The ring was a band of white gold with a pure gem of starlight in the middle. Tauriel’s eyes glistened. She sat there speechless.  
“Kili…” her voice broke. “This can’t happen…” she said, getting up. She turned when Kili gripped her hand.  
“Tauriel, please…”  
“No, Kili… a dwarf and an elf are not meant to be together. What were we thinking?” she sobbed. Kili panicked at the sight of her tears.  
“Tauriel, you need not worry about that. I asked Prince Legolas’ permission. I spoke to Uncle Thorin too. If anything comes our way we’ll face it together. I promise to keep you happy and make you feel loved your whole life. All I need is your answer.” Tauriel wiped her tears and gave him a small smile. More tears threatened to spill as she nodded.  
“Yes, Kili. Yes,” she said. “I will marry you.” She sat and Kili slipped the ring in her third finger and then enveloped her lips in the sweetest of the kisses. They broke the kiss and a wide smile grew on Kili’s face. He kissed the elf’s left hand. She admired the ring on her finger and then looked up at the stars, thanking the Valar for this moment of pure joy. She couldn’t help but smile as she and Kili sat there, taking in the beauty of the stars, the garden and most of all- each other.  
“Tauriel, my love, it’s getting late. Would you like me to escort you to your rooms?” he asked, holding her hand. She nodded and stood up. He led the way through the poorly lit corridors and to her room. She opened the door and stood facing him. She took his hand in hers and pulled him inside the room. “I think I should leave-” he stuttered. He heard the door shut behind him. A smirk played on Tauriel’s lips as she pushed his coat off his shoulders.  
“Not so soon, my prince” she replied, kissing him.


End file.
